Changer pour Quelqu'un
by Pheniamon
Summary: Il était une fois dans un cachot du château du Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus redoutés de notre temps, une jolie princesse qui lavait le sol.... Oups! C'est pas ca la fin! ONE SHOT et SONGFIC ! Severus Rogue et ?


Auteur: Pheniamon

Genre: Tragique/Romance

Personnage: Severus Rogue (au début je pensais mettre Draco....)

Avertissement : G (je pense)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf a pitite Eleanor Phnix que je chéris taaaaaaaaaant ! Le reste c'est à l'égoïste qui veut pas partager Fumseck chéri avec moi et qui s'appelle J.K. Rowling.....

Résumé : Euh.... Il était une fois dans un cachot du château du Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus redoutés de notre temps une jolie princesse qui lavait le sol.... Euh..... Non.... C'est pas ça.... ONE SHOT et SONGFIC !

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish_

_And if you have to_

_I wish that you would just._

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Moi, Eleanor Phnix, étudiante en Hypologie, étais déjà ici depuis plusieurs jours et ma geôle comptait déjà six personnes en moins sur une dizaine. C'était l'horreur ici. On me considérait comme Survivante. Trois fois j'étais sorti. Trois fois j'étais revenu. Les autres ne revenu jamais le plus souvent après la première fois, et plus personne sauf moi à la seconde.

C'était atroce ici, tout le monde criait, tous étaient blessés. Je ne croyais pas à la Magie et maintenant je considère les sorciers comme une monstruosité, comme des créatures venant tout droits des ténèbres où leur existence n'était là pour faire le mal. Ils se désignaient Mangemort. Ils me dégoutaient.

Nous étions pour eux des Moldus, des gens qui ne méritent pas de vivre. Eux n'auraient jamais du naître.

Il n'y avait aucun sorcier dans les autres geôles. Rien qui puissent nous faire penser que les sorciers n'étaient pas tous comme ça.

Je me suis dit que ce monde ne méritait plus d'être vécu, tout l'espoir qui m'avait maintenu en vie n'était plus, disparu au bout de quelque jour dans ce manoir de l'Enfer. La quatrième fois sera la dernière.

Ce ne fut qu'à la quatrième fois que l'on vint me chercher que mes pensées furent chamboulées.

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Moi, Severus Rogue, doutait de moi. Je me demandais si je venais de faire le bon choix en intégrant les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je doutais de moi de plus en plus. Tous ces morts que je venais de causer. De toute façons, je suis maintenant une âme damnée au profit d'un sorcier complètement fou.....

Pourquoi mais pourquoi avais-je donc rejoint les troupes du Lord Noir ?

La réponse me vint toute seule : mes parents. Comme la plupart des nouveaux Mangemorts, mes parents m'avaient envoyés devant le Lord Noir.

Je me dégoûtais.

J'avais déjà causés tant de mort, tant d'orphelins, tant de tristesse... Déjà détruit bon nombre de famille et tout cela en quelque semaine ! Ma vie valait-elle d'être vécu ? Devrais-je m'éloigner du Lord Noir ?

Mais je ne pouvais pas, la Marque était déjà inscrite sur mon bras gauche.

Je me dégoûtais.

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Un Mangemort passa et s'intéressa à notre geôle. Je savais que c'était à moi. Comment ? Je ne sais pas. Les autres me regardèrent avec compassion et e détaillés comme pour gravés une dernière fois mon image dans leur tête. Ils sentaient eux aussi que ce sera la dernière fois qu'ils me verront.

Le Mangemort sortit une clé, d'office, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte dans un grincement sonore. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Il frissonna.

Je me félicitai intérieurement avant de distinguer une leur de compassion dans le regard du Mangemort. Il me jeta un sort avec son bout de moi et je me vis ligotés. Il me tira le long du chemin et se fit silencieux, contrairement aux précédents Mangemorts qui ne manquaient pas de m'injurier sous toutes sortes de termes.

La marche ne fut pas longue.

_  
You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant_

_Your voice it chased_

_All the sanity in me_

J'ouvris la porte de la geôle. Je n'eus pas besoin de l'appeler car elle était déjà là et la reconnu tout de suite. C'était celle qui avait survécu trois fois et qui était passé chez les pires Mangemorts où elle avait du subir de profonde torture.

Il n'en paraissait rien.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je frissonnai et rougissais. Heureusement, grâce à a pénombre, elle ne pus voir mes joues devenus roses.

Je la conduisis jusqu'à la salle de torture même si quelque chose en moi m'interdisait de lui faire du mal.

Je ne le voulais surtout pas.

Je me retourna et regarda dans ses yeux, une lueur de détermination y brillait toujours quoique teintait d'un peu de craintes. Les horreurs qu'elle avait du avoir devaient lui défiler dans sa tête. Cette salle devait lui être synonyme de mort, souffrance et de fierté perdue....

Je lui défis ses liens après avoir fermé magiquement la porte et l'attacha à une chaise. Elle me regardait d'un œil fière où toute la crainte venait de disparaître, remplacé par une lueur de profonde détermination.

Tout son corps n'était que détermination.

A survivre ou à mourir ?

Après cette réflexion où aucune réponse ne me venait, je commençai l'interrogatoire par une question qui parut la déstabiliser.

**« Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? »**

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

L'interrogatoire dura une bonne heure, il me posait des questions d'une gentillesse hors du commun et j'y répondais de façon naturelle.

Finalement, les sorciers ne sont peut être pas tous mauvais....

Ensuite, il commença à me raconter sa vie. Il m'expliqua tout d'abord le monde des Sorciers et découvrit que les sorciers luttait contre Lord Voldemort (c'est le maître des Mangemorts, un sorciers très puissants !) comme Dumbledore (le seul sorcier qui fassent peur à Lord Voldemort). Il me raconta aussi comment il était devenu Mangemort, sa vie à Poudlard (l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, c'était là où les apprentis sorciers de 11 à 17 ans faisaient leurs études). Il me parla aussi de son dégoût de lui-même, qu'il allait partir des Mangemorts et aller vers Dumbledore. Il serait probablement devenus un traitre et traqué à mort.

Mais cela ne dura pas. Quelqu'un (Un Mangemort je pense) entra dans la pièce et cria à Severus (c'est comme cela qu'il s'appelle) ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Severus lui répondit qu'il allait commencer mais le Mangemorts ne le crut pas. Il sortit son bout de bois (une baguette magique) et la pointa sur Severus en murmurant quelque chose. Severus fut envoyé sur le mur tandis que le Mangemort attrapait au vol sa baguette. Il se retourna ensuite vers moi et me jeta un sortilège.

Je criai de toutes mes forces, j'avais l'impression que des lames de couteaux chauffés me transperçaient de toute part. Je criai et me débattait sur ma chaise jusqu'à ce que celle-ci tombe.

Le sort ne s'arrêta toujours pas et le goût du sang envahit ma bouche. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors que les ténèbres commençaient à m'envahir. Le Mangemort s'avança vers moi, je pouvais l'entendre au bruit de ses bottes qui claquait contre la pierre. Il redressa ma chaise et moi avec et me tira les cheveux.

Je pus voir Severus derrière qui avait réussi à se redresser et qui était devenu pâle. Je pus lire sur ses lèvres qu'il était désolé mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

Mon attention se dirigea de nouveau vers le Mangemort.

**« Alors, petite idiote, que t'as dit notre cher Severus ? »**

**« Rien »** Ce fut tout ce que j'arrivai à articuler.

Une claque retentit sur ma joue droite d'une puissance étonnante.

**« Alors ? »**

**« IL NE M'AS RIEN DIT !!!! »**

La sanction fut immédiate, ce fut l'autre joue qui fut touchés.

Il continua ainsi durant une demi heure. Je sombrai peu à peu dans les ténèbres. Chaque claque me « déconnectait » un peu plus. Il espérait que j'avoue. Sa patiente eut des limites et il se releva.

**« Bien, comme tu n'as rien à me dire.... Tu ne diras plus rien alors ! » **

Il se retourna de nouveau vers moi et pointa sa baguette. Il allait lancer le sortilège de mort vers moi. Il commença la formule mais se ravisa. Il se retourna vers Severus qui était blême et lui donna sa baguette magique.

**« A toi de faire Severus. Si tu tient tellement à notre Lord ou à la vie, c'est à toi de lancer le sortilège de mort »**

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna une dernière fois.

**« Je reviens dans 10 minutes ! Si elle était toujours en vie, c'est sous les couteaux qu'elle laissera la vie et toi, Severus, d'une façon beaucoup plus... Funeste ! »**

Et il partit. Severus se tourna vers moi et me regarda d'un œil malheureux.

**« Eleanor, je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix.... »**

**« Si telle est le destin.... »**

**« Rassure-toi, le sort ne fait pas le moindre mal ! Enfin, il parait.... En tous cas, tu n'as pas le temps de souffrir ! »**

**« Soit... Mais.... Severus.... Sache que je t'aime. »**

Il ne put rien dire. Il s'approcha de moi. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux et il m'embrassa. Je répondis de suite son biser et il m'élança. Il dénoua les liens qui me retenait à la chaise et nous nous enlaçâmes tout en continuant notre baiser avec fougue. Il arrêta tout à coup ce moment d'intimité et me souffla à l'oreille.

**« Je t'aime moi aussi Eleanor... Adieu... »**

Une larme coula sur nos deux visages. Il pointa sa baguette vers moi, m'embrassa une dernière, s'éloigna et murmura les six derniers mots que j'entendis...

**« Je t'aime Eleanor.... Avada Kedavra.... »**

Et le reste ne fut rien.

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Je ne t'avais connu que quelques heures Eleanor, mais assez pour toute une vie. Je n'ai jamais aimé autre que toi et cela me suffit. Après cette fin tragique, j'ai réussi à emporter ton corps loin du château et à l'enterrer dans un cimetière Moldus.

Sache que je me suis finalement détourner de la voie obscure et ce grâce à toi. J'ai rejoint Dumbledore et je joue un rôle d'espion dans les rangs de Voldemort. J'exerce aussi le métier de Maîtres des Potions à Poudlard, j'y terrorise bon nombre d'élève. Seule toi as pu voir hors de ma carapace.

Je 'aime et t'aimerais toujours Eleanor Phnix, tu auras toujours ta place dans mon cœur....

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

* * *

Je suis si fatiguée d'être ici,

Etouffée par mes craintes enfantines

Et si tu dois partir

Je souhaite que tu partes simplement.

Car l'ombre de ta présence persiste

Et elle ne me laissera pas en paix

Refrain

Il semble que ces blessures ne guériront pas

Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle

Il y a simplement trop de choses que le temps ne peut effacer

Quand tu pleurais, j'ai essuyé toutes tes larmes

Quand tu criais, j'ai combattu toutes tes craintes

J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années

Mais tu as toujours

Tout de moi

Tu me captivais

Par ta lumière résonnante

Maintenant je suis attachée à cette vie que tu as laissée

Ton visage hante

Mes rêves qui furent un temps agréables

Ta voix a chassé

Toute la raison en moi

Refrain

J'essaie si difficilement de me dire que tu es partie

Mais bien que tu sois toujours avec moi

Je suis seul depuis le début

Refrain

Evanescence, My Immortal  


* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? C'est tout pourrave ein? Sachez que c'est ma première Songfic et ma première fic Romance alors.... Enfin, faut un début à tout.....

Si vous voulez une suite, ce n'est pas trop possible.... A moins que l'on m'envoie plein de review en me disant « Pheni ! T'es une génie !!!! UNE SUITE !!!!!!!! »

Cheville qui enfle

Nan, je sais pas comment je pourrais faire une suite à ça...

Sinon, pour ceux qui n'ont pas aimé, envoyez tout de même une review !!!!

Dites ce que vous voulez, si je suis en bas, ça va être dure de se jeter par la fenêtre et si je suis au premier étage, je suis juste bonne à avoir les jambes dans le plâtre.... Sauf si mon chat s'agrippe de toute ses forces de ses petites papattes en me miaulant dessus : 'Qui c'est qui va me donner ma pâtée ????' Pis là , il va se dire que ma mère le ferait très bien aussi et il va me lâcher en se disant que peut être il aurait mon lit pour faire sa sieste....

Se retourne

Mmoui.... Il est déjà dessus....

Pheniamon


End file.
